


tuck you in, turn on your favorite nightlight

by doingthemost, singsongsung



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: (that aren't always appropriate for children), Alexis Rose travels for business and for pleasure, Canon Compliant, Children, Children's Stories, F/F, Future Fic, Post-Canon, alexis and twyla have just Seen Things ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost/pseuds/doingthemost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/singsongsung/pseuds/singsongsung
Summary: Twyla clears her throat pointedly. She’s sitting at the foot of the bed, legs tucked up beneath herself, and she gives Larkin’s ankle a squeeze when she says, “Baby. Did you tell your classmates that your dad is in jail because he sold raw milk?”Twyla and Alexis' daughter adopts her mothers' stories in the interest of elementary school coolness.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 29
Kudos: 59





	tuck you in, turn on your favorite nightlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: The kid of a f/f or m/m couple gets notes sent home from school because she keeps telling hilarious, outrageous lies to idiots who ask why she has two dads or two moms. 🙃👩👩👧

“So,” Alexis says, plucking stuffed animals up off the floor and placing them, one by one, in the toy chest. “Ms. Davis e-mailed us today.” 

Larkin squishes her most treasured teddy bear, its fur patterned with roses, under her arms, and looks at Alexis with big, guileless green eyes. “We painted today. I get to bring it home tomorrow. To go on the fridge.” 

Alexis can’t help but smile, softly, at the attempt at distraction. “The fridge will be so grateful to have a new outfit.”

Twyla clears her throat pointedly. She’s sitting at the foot of the bed, legs tucked up beneath herself, and she gives Larkin’s ankle a squeeze when she says, “Baby. Did you tell your classmates that your dad is in jail because he sold raw milk?” 

Larkin blinks at her for a moment, clearly thinking something through. She settles on telling the truth, which makes Alexis’ chest hurt with the force of her love for her daughter. “Yes.” 

“Why did you do that, Lark?” Twyla asks. “You know that’s not true, right? We’ve talked about how you got here. How we chose - ”

“I _know_ , Mama,” Larkin huffs, with an eyeroll that doesn’t quite fit on her young, innocent face. It occurs to Alexis that it looks an awful lot like the way David rolls his eyes. 

“Okay,” Twyla says. “You _know_ it’s not true. So why’d you say it?”

"I dunno.” Larkin looks between both of her parents, gauging their level of scrutiny, then quails as Twyla continues to fix her with the same sort of patient, firm gaze that has always magically wheedled out Alexis’ own secrets. 

Alexis takes a seat next to Twyla and puts on her most reassuring smile. Their daughter looks like she’s about to crack, so she adds, “You’re not in trouble. Just talk to us?”

Larkin seems to be biting on the inside of her cheek as guilt slowly spreads through her features. “Bobby said his dad’s filming a movie.”

“And?” Alexis has met Bobby’s father numerous times; he’s a dick, to put it quite plainly. (Bobby’s father, that is; but also, possibly, Bobby himself.) Her voice softens as she asks, “Do you wish you had a dad?”

Larkin scrunches up her nose. “ _No_ , I don’t. But he…” Her face turns anguished. “His dad is so _cool_ and my moms don’t do anything cool.”

Twyla presses her lips together; her shoulder, pressed against Alexis’, shakes with the strain of holding in laughter. “It’s true,” she says. “I am really… uncool.”

Alexis, though, can’t resist. “Excuse me, I am _very_ exciting.” 

“No,” Larkin says, shaking her head, and a burst of laughter escapes Twyla. Alexis digs her elbow into her wife’s side. “Mommy, no. You’re not.” 

“But – baby, Mommy is an influencer! Mommy travels for work _and_ for pleasure, and brings you on her trips!” Alexis exhales sharply. “Mommy gets sent _advance Barbies_ for you to play with. Mommy is on _television_.” 

“Bobby’s dad is in movies,” Larkin points out solemnly. “That’s much cooler.”

Twyla puts one hand on Alexis’ forearm, then reaches out to do the same to their daughter. “Okay, everyone,” she says placatingly. “Lark, baby, we just… We just want to make sure that you’re not _upset_ about not having a father. And you’re not, which is great.”

“And you really shouldn’t be telling the other kids my story about David Geffen’s yacht,” Alexis adds.

“Lex,” Twyla says under her breath, looking sharply over at her. “Then why does our _daughter_ know it?”

“She asked for a scary story once,” Alexis says with a shrug. “It’s not a big deal unless we make it one, which you _are_.”

Twyla takes a deep breath, then another, before she puts on another smile and directs it at Larkin. “You can be cool by virtue of being yourself, honey. And I mean that. Do you believe me?"

Larkin looks between both of them again, searching their faces for potential lies. “Uh-huh,” she says, despite the little frown she’s wearing. “If you say so, mama.”

“I do say so.” Twyla leans in to kiss her forehead, smoothing her hand over her hair. We love you, baby. You are very cool.” 

“I love you,” Larkin echoes. “Will you tell me the story about how someone got trampled during Riverdance?” 

Alexis’ eyebrows shoot up, and a grin spreads over her face as she nudges Twyla again. “Wonder where she heard that one from.”

“That wasn’t told to _her_ , though, I told it to _you_.” Twyla shakes her head in their daughter’s direction. “You’re trouble.”

“Like mothers, like daughter,” Alexis agrees. She tucks a pillow under Larkin’s little head, then pulls the blanket up over her, tucking in Larkin and her teddy bear alike. “But like, can we all agree that influencers are very cool?”

“No,” Twyla says, then opens Larkin’s favorite book of bedtime stories. She turns her head, meeting Alexis’ eyes, and grins. Despite all the personal attacks she’s suffered in the span of just a couple of moments, Alexis can’t help but smile back.


End file.
